


Старая книга сказок

by Amnezyna, WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: Однажды Геллерт подарил Альбусу детскую книгу.





	Старая книга сказок

**Author's Note:**

> ОЖП в количестве двух штук.

— Ты знаешь, я всегда тебя поддержу…

Альбус провёл пальцем по ребру книжной полки, просто чтобы отвести глаза. Корешки книг всегда успокаивали его своей упорядоченностью и спокойной, размеренной таинственностью. Никогда не знаешь, что раскроет тебе книга, даже если она кажется знакомой. Старые переплёты, хранящие сотни и тысячи прикосновений, утратившие позолоту, а иногда и цвет. Полустёртые названия, заставляющие щуриться и вглядываться, пытаясь угадать, что таится под обитым тканью деревом.

— Ты? О, скорее ты начнёшь меня отговаривать. Ты же Мистер Благоразумие.

Знакомый голос с заметным от раздражения акцентом заставил Альбуса вздрогнуть. Он снова бросил быстрый взгляд на тёмные ряды, словно по привычке ища в них опоры. И она нашлась.

— Сказки барда Бидля? — Рука Альбуса замерла за долю дюйма от серой кожи с неровными буквами.

Он оглянулся на Геллерта, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения. Тот резко кивнул, мол, делай что хочешь. Альбус бережно снял книгу с полки и взвесил на ладонях, словно баюкая. Переплёт был тёплым и мягким на ощупь.

— Ты всё ещё ищешь…

— Ничего я не ищу, — бросил Геллерт. — Побасенки, которые мне читали в детстве. Мы слишком хотели найти в них то, чего в них нет. Можешь забрать себе, если хочешь, мне она уже не нужна.

— Ты даришь мне книгу? Частицу своего детства? — Альбус улыбнулся.

— Во всём ты видишь сантименты, — буркнул Геллерт.

Но Альбус знал, что он тоже улыбается, хотя и против воли.

***

  
Колокольчик над дверью привычно звякнул, когда Альбус вошёл в небольшую лавку в укромном уголке Диагон-аллеи. Хозяев пришлось ждать, как, впрочем, всегда, и Альбус чуть не забыл о цели своего визита, которую сразу же положил на широкий деревянный прилавок.

— О, мистер Дамблдор, давненько вы у нас не были.

Невысокая женщина в наброшенной поверх платья серой мантии появилась откуда-то из-за стеллажей, на ходу стягивая с рук нитяные перчатки.

— Мы же договаривались, мистрис Лэйквотер, — просто Альбус. Мы с вами слишком давно знакомы.

— Как скажете, — мистрис Лэйквотер лукаво улыбнулась, — Альбус. На вас что-нибудь уже глянуло?

— По правде говоря, я к вам за советом.

Альбус дотронулся до завёрнутой в синий бархат книги. Мистрис Лэйквотер тут же натянула снятые было перчатки и развернула бархат.

— Ох, — только и сказала она.

На серой коже переплёта красовался кривоватый треугольник с вписанным в него кругом. Прямая черта пересекала круг снизу вверх. Рельеф был неровно прошит по краю толстой нитью, отчего обложка выглядела грубовато и зловеще.

Палец в белой перчатке робко прикоснулся к знаку, а затем мистрис Лэйквотер открыла крышку переплёта.

— Ох, — повторила она и подняла глаза на Альбуса. — Могу ли я поинтересоваться, откуда она у вас?

— С ней что-то не так?

— С ней всё слишком так, Альбус.

— Это подарок.

— Значит, человеку, который вам его сделал, вы очень дороги, мой милый.

К мистрис Лэйквотер и Альбусу одновременно подлетели два кресла, женщина опустилась в своё и развернула книгу к гостю.

— Она очень древняя, — осторожно начал Альбус.

— Не просто древняя, — без улыбки уточнила хозяйка книжной лавки. — Самая древняя. Есть легенда, что Бидль собственноручно написал и переплёл семь книг своих сказок, изобразив на каждой знак Даров Смерти. Говорят, что если собрать все книги вместе, в них можно разобрать какое-то послание, но вряд ли это так. Тем более, что книги Бидля мало кто держал в руках. Судя по тому, как сделан переплёт, а я вижу, что сделан он неумело и даже с ошибкой, — посмотрите, какой неровный здесь знак, а линия Старшей палочки не доведена до конца, — перед нами одна из первых его книг.

— Но почему вы уверены, что это именно книга самого Бидля? Ведь вы сами сказали, что их почти никто не видел.

— Потому что я это знаю, — ответила мистрис Лэйквотер, и упавший на её волосы луч света высеребрил их до седины.

— Я не ощущаю никакой исходящей от книги магии, — задумчиво сказал Альбус.

— Той магии, которую мы сейчас так называем, в ней и нет. Но знайте, Альбус, эта книга из тех, что сама выбирает себе хозяина.

— Как и все книги в вашей лавке. — Альбус попытался улыбнуться, но губы никак не желали складываться в улыбку.

— Нет, не как наши книги. Берегите её. И того, кто вам её подарил — тоже.

Серый том с едва различимыми буквами на корешке занял место на полке в кабинете Альбуса — там, где он всегда мог его видеть. Напоминание — но пока Альбус не до конца понимал, о чём.


End file.
